


Family Ties

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Family is what you make it. Or who you adopt along the way...
Relationships: Ratchet + Rung, Ratchet + Twins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaekokat14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaekokat14/gifts).



> Written for a Ptrn prompt from Kaeko-Tri: Rung/Ratchet/Twins Ratchet adopted the twins, Rung adopted Ratchet. Dad and Grandpa.

There was something adorably ridiculous at the sight of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker side by side towering over Rung. The top of his head barely came up to their chests and he gazed at them so serenely while the twins looked horribly confused. 

“And how do you know Ratchet again?” Sideswipe ventured, glancing sidelong at Ratchet. “Did you go to medical school together?” 

“Oh, goodness no,” Rung said with a little chuckle. “I attended the Academy millennia before Ratchet did.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other in astonishment, Sideswipe mouthing ‘millennia?’ at his twin.

“Ratchet, there’s someone out there older than you? I thought Primus created you right after Cybertron,” Sunstreaker quipped, looking at Ratchet with a smirk. 

“Oh, stop,” Ratchet retorted, smacking Sunstreaker in the arm. It seemed they would never tire of ribbing him because of his age. Maybe with Rung in the picture, the teasing would spread itself out a little. “And Rung’s not that much older than me.” 

“A fair bit,” Rung interjected. “So while we both went to the medical academy, I actually met Ratchet at one of his first internships. He was placed in the same clinic I had a practice at. Whatever your specialty, the medical field can be daunting. Ratchet was new and uncertain so I took him under my wing, you could say.”

“Uncertain? Ratchet?” Sideswipe scoffed. “Are you sure that was the same guy?”

Rung glanced over at Ratchet with a soft smile on his face. Ratchet had no doubt they were both recalling the case Ratchet had panicked over on his first day alone; Rung had been the only other medical professional there that evening and he had been so calm and reassuring as he had assisted Ratchet. From that point on, Rung had always been there for Ratchet, no matter the distance separating them.

“Quite sure.” 

Rung took several steps sideways and leaned in against Ratchet, placing his hand on Ratchet’s windshield. “Everyone starts somewhere and often gets help along the way. Matter of fact, Ratchet has told me of some of the things he’s done for you two.”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell silent for a long moment. They looked at each other, communicating over their bond and then suddenly Sideswipe smiled. 

“So, you’re like our Grandpa!” he said in delight. He took several steps forward and grabbed Rung in his axillary regions, lifting him into the air and grinning up at him. Rung’s pedes dangled and other than a widening of his optics, he didn’t seem perturbed by the handling. “Well, why didn’t you two say so?”

“Sideswipe!” Ratchet admonished, aghast. “Put him down!” 

“I won’t break him,” Sideswipe replied, rolling his optics. Yet he did lower Rung back to the floor, only to immediately embrace him as soon as he regained his feet. 

“Thanks for taking care of Ratchet,” he said softly, slanting his gaze to the side where Ratchet still stood. “We’d like to keep him for as long as possible.” 

Head craned back at an awkward angle from Sideswipe’s shoulder, Rung merely smiled at the ceiling and gently patted Sideswipe’s back. He blindly held his other hand out and after only a moment of hesitation, Sunstreaker grabbed it, squeezing gently. 

“I quite agree. And if you ever need anything, both Ratchet _and_ myself are here for you both.”

~ end


End file.
